


Haunted

by electroholic



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angry TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Angst, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Traumatized Tommyinnit (Video Blogging RPF), a lot of tommyinnit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:14:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29568741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electroholic/pseuds/electroholic
Summary: Tommy reminisces everything that was Wilbur Soot throughout the years and what he left in his wake.(Based on Haunted by Melanie Martinez)
Relationships: Cara | CaptainPuffy & TommyInnit, Sam | Awesamdude & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 3
Kudos: 51





	Haunted

**Author's Note:**

> The whole “see in me what I cant” album gives me inspo and I’m gonna try and write a series with wings dedicated to certain dsmp characters
> 
> Not proofread or betaread L because idrc how shitty my writing is

People who met Wilbur through L’Manberg will never be able to mourn all of who their president was. At least in Tommy’s mind. 

Younger years of hot cocoa in front of the fire while the wind howls outside and they play music to forget about worries of their other family when they’re off travelling for months on end. 

They’ll never be able to miss the stages of grief Wilbur went through while writing a song: crumpled pages scattered across the floor, glass of ink smashed against the walls leaving dark splotches, the complaints of hand cramps and melodies that weren’t yet fully in tune. 

Wilbur stopped writing songs when he had a country to prioritise. Tommy wishes he’d pushed harder, begged his brother to write more often even if it meant baring the brunt of Wilbur’s frustrations in his process to reach a finished song. 

Tommy supposes he always took the brunt of Wilbur’s frustrations, about song writing or presidential troubles. In the end Tommy was always the outlet. 

The majority of the time, Tommy wishes he could pull a black bag over the memories of their shared lonely childhood and throw them down into the sewers were the rest of Wilbur’s memory lies. 

Burying those memories would do nothing when Ghostburs painful existence still bore his brothers face and, once upon a time, had his brothers guitar still in his possession. 

Tommy thinks back to when he’d seen the guitar, remembers the brief warmth that spread through his bones as he brushed his fingertips over the chipped wood. 

The moment was broken by Ghostbur, as usual, who had no regards for how Tommy might feel when in a room full of his brothers belongings. 

Exile had given Tommy too much time to think about Wilbur, about his descent into madness that seemed unavoidable at the time but now didn’t seem so hard to stop. 

It ruined Tommy to imagine all the ways he could’ve helped his brother, Ghostburs existence making it worse by talking of Wilbur as if he was a cruel tyrant.

But Wilbur would never be Dream. 

He’ll never regret shouting at Ghostbur, turning the spirit away at every twist and turn. Maybe Ghostbur had wanted to help him but Tommy doesn’t know what he would’ve done if the other had stayed. 

When he was finally free from Dreams clutches, the man in prison, the thoughts never stopped. 

“ _ If can’t be the next Schlatt then you can’t be the next Wilbur _ .”

Mirrors were hidden away, not a window in sight surrounding Tommy’s house because all he could see when he looked at his reflection were his brothers crazed eyes looking back at him like they did in the waters surface once upon a time. 

Whispers of Wilbur remained everywhere even when he was gone: flashes of his coat as Niki trailed him in a fit of her own insanity, his kind eyes in Sam’s when the man offered him a new family, murmurs of his music exists still in Tommy’s own humming during his working hours. 

Tommy cant escape his brother. 

Tubbo had broken their promise to not be like their mentors, turning on Tommy and not apologising since. Tommy didn’t blame him all that much even if what happened was an accident and orchestrated by a monster. 

Tommy thinks that given the chance he could’ve been worse than Wilbur turned out to be. Although Tommy supposes he’s always been worse, using his words like Wilbur  _ and _ Schlatt while everyone else used their actions. 

Wilbur was convincing, a persuading and confident man once. That Wilbur was Tommy’s hero but he wonders if any of it was even true. 

Hadn’t Wilbur turned on Tommy the moment he got arrested during the time his drug business got busted with a “ _you deserve the punishment_. ”

Maybe Tommy was wrong in all that Wilbur was. Perhaps Wilbur was more Phil than he’d ever realised. 

“ _ I needed to teach you all a lesson! _ ”

There’s periods of time when Tommy can convince himself he’s healing, can accept that what Wilbur did was abuse in the way he hurt Tommy and moulded him as a tool. 

Tommy remembers wanting to scream at Technoblade during Doomsday, wanted to say that he understood what being weaponised meant and that Technoblade hadn’t been weaponised by him but Wilbur when the man did the same to Tommy as well. The words never freed themselves from his throat and as always he took getting screamed at over trying to acknowledge his brothers mistreatment. 

While the surface of Wilbur is everywhere, his underlying twisted mind follows Tommy around in his mind instead of physicality. It shows in the way Tommy can’t stay in the dark without the memory of rough hands putting him in his place and in the way Tommy never strays too far from Sam because his independence was broken down by the brother that preached in and gave him attachment issues. 

Wilbur used to be the only one who appeared to care in Pogtopia, careful hands fixing Tommy’s wounds. Now Tommy knows he never cared for Tommy but his potential as Sam gently soothes his scrapes and puts bandaids on them with more care than Tommy’s ever felt. 

“ _ I want you to bring me back to life! _ ”

Tommy never even considered resurrecting his brother, visions of explosives and green flashing behind his eyes. 

He could wholeheartedly say that he was glad the resurrection attempts of his past father failed. Puffy insists that doesn’t make him a bad person when he confesses, saying it’s only natural to not want to be around the one who broke you down. 

Yet as time passes, Ghostbur never leaves no matter how many times Tommy sends him away. 

“ _ Tommy, are we the bad guys? _ ”

Wilbur will always be there with him, reminding him of how he failed to save his brother and his country. 

Wilbur would always haunt Tommy. 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this really quick so tell me what you thought and how I could improve it because I haven’t written “pretty” in a while


End file.
